


Daydreaming

by animeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, both oiks and iwa have a potty mouth, oiks is drunk and iwa takes him home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeow/pseuds/animeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa drowns in sorrows and alcohol until someone decides to help him stay afloat.</p><p>It takes a lot of effort to make sure Trashykawa doesn't actually drown, but that's why his savior is so muscular and devastatingly handsome in his own rugged way.</p><p>- or -</p><p>Iwa the bartender takes drunk Oiks home and their oh-so-romantic (not really) journey starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handsome-kun

**Author's Note:**

> hola! so this is pretty much just a fluff-filled story with some (perhaps bad) plot. (there's so much fluff that's all it is.)
> 
> oikawa gets drunk and so iwaizumi takes him home au
> 
> (also there's a reference to a funny moment from the movie "The Other Woman", one of my favorite movies lol because why not)
> 
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he would have to find a way to steal this man’s heart.

Oikawa awoke with the worst headache he’s had in months.

Did someone hit his head? Like, with a brick? Or a garbage truck, perhaps?

He did feel like shit, after all.

His head throbbed mightily, like someone had stuck a drum in his head and played like they would in a rock concert to their heart’s content.

Why was he like this? Oikawa screwed his eyes shut as he struggled to remember the events of yesterday. Now that he was thinking about it, yesterday was a magnificently horrible day.

The man vaguely remembered being terribly late to work for some reason (he couldn’t remember), then spilling coffee all over his new pants, then being lectured by his boss, then finally leaving that hellhole and going to another hellhole to chug down a few fruity drinks and then—

Oh. Oikawa was smart enough to pull together the pieces and figure out that he went to a bar and gotten drunk. Very, very drunk. He couldn’t even remember the events after entering the bar. Not very surprising.

Oh, well, at least he had gotten home.

_Right? Or wait, how?_

The man peeked around the room, although he struggled to glimpse anything more than a foot away because the room was still dark with the blinds closed. Wait, blinds closed? He had flowy curtains to cover his windows, not some white panels of wood. Surprise led to shock, but was quickly overtaken by panic that ensued within his entire being.

_Ssshiiiiiitt._

With that observation, he knew that he was most certainly not home. To be exact, in his home. He was in someone else’s home, apparently, so that meant that he was either abducted or had managed to break into someone’s apartment during the night.

Oikawa let out an obnoxious, whiny groan as he fiercely rubbed at his eyes. Oh cruel world, why must thy be such a bitch? His head throbbed even more at those terrifying thoughts. Was he really abducted? Would he have to fight his way out of captivity? 

His schedule wouldn’t allow for an abduction. He had work in a few hours, for God’s sake.

A pale hand reached down at his side and groped the bed, hoping to come across his cell phone. His hand searched under the sheets, and they felt a slight warmth off to the left. They instinctively reached out to the warm and finally clasped onto the warm object like a grabby kid.

Huh, that was weird. The object was really warm, and also quite soft. Reaching down a bit further, his thin fingers grazed against something rougher, almost like sandpaper.

Oikawa held his breath as he dared not to believe what he was currently groping. Oh my God. Was that rough stuff stubble? As in like, stubble on a face? 

The man snatched his hand out from under the covers as his other hand grabbed a corner of the blanket and wrenched it aside to reveal what was truly under the covers.

Oikawa shrieked to high Heaven.

 _It was a man._ His nosy hand had been groping a fucking face. A handsome face, at that.

As soon as Oikawa opened his mouth, the eyes of the mysterious stranger snapped open and promptly narrowed into slits as they focused on Oikawa, who had clapped a pale hand over his mouth a moment too late. The other man sighed roughly as he grimaced and sat up against the head board of the bed, saying in a scratchy (yet nonetheless absolutely sexy in Oikawa’s opinion) voice, “You’re awake.” 

His green eyes observed Oikawa as the other visibly flinched once the words were spoken. Oikawa’s brain seemed to throw a fit inside of his skull as it screamed at him that all this was too much in the morning. 

Oikawa merely stared at the other in complete shock, not bothering to reply. 

Handsome-kun (as Oikawa instantly nicknamed him) cleared his throat awkwardly before rising out of the bed and clambering over to flick on the light switch. Oikawa’s hangover protested indignantly at the bright light as he immediately grabbed a pillow and stuffed it against his face in an attempt to block out any light or sound. 

A smirk grew on Handsome-kun’s rough features as he crossed his arms and added, “Oh, does your head hurt? You were pretty drunk last night, so I’m guessing a hang-over is in order. I might have some pain relievers in the kitchen, if you want.”

Oikawa slowly removed the pillow from his face to look at his mystery man once more, only to be frozen in awe. Dear God, he wasn’t ready for this in the morning. Handsome-kun was quite the specimen. 

Tan skin covered a very, very muscular physique, leading up to a defined jawline with little bits of stubble growing and rugged features. His arms covered what seemed to be a muscular chest; no budging abs like what you would see in a commercial with models and all that jazz, but his stomach still seemed firm and definitely held some muscle. And his arms—oh, don’t even get Oikawa started on those guns. They could be Oikawa's ticket to the fucking gun show.

The rugged beauty of Handsome-kun might seem a little clichéd, but it was the truth.

It was then Oikawa knew that his mystery man would be the glorious death of him.

A few moments passed before Oikawa glanced up tentatively at Handsome-kun before muttering, “So you didn’t kidnap me?” The other man merely deadpanned at his question and sighed heavily before shaking his head. “God no. I dragged your sorry ass back to my apartment because you wouldn’t stop hugging on to me and sobbing about how awful your day was. When we arrived here, you started trying to take off your shirt and kiss me.”

Oikawa clutched at his face and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he replied in distraught, “Did we uh, you know, do it?” He could feel his headache worsen by the second as his heart beat a little faster.

Not that he would mind sleeping with Handsome-kun, of course.

He frowned as he stared at Oikawa with a hard gaze. “Of course not. You were a pain in my ass.” Oikawa flinched with mock pain as he gave a sheepish grin while Handsome-kun growled. “I tried to make you a bed on the couch, but you kept trying to climb into my bed and get laid. You wouldn’t stop, so I put your jacket on backwards so you couldn’t take it off and then I split the bed with pillows. You passed out pretty much afterwards.”

Oikawa could feel a warm blush spreading across his neck and on his cheeks as he realized what the other man was saying. He replied with an embarrassed groan, “So… Let me get this straight. You took me, a complete stranger, to your home because I was drunk off my ass, and then I tried to strip and so you made a fucking straight jacket out of my coat and then built a pillow fort to stop me from my efforts to get laid?”

Handsome-kun leaned against the doorframe stoically while rubbing his thumb against his index finger—a behavioral quirk, Oikawa assumed. “Bingo,” he deadpanned. He turned, revealing (holy shit) beautiful back muscles that rivaled the one’s of a certain character from a swimming anime he had watched a few weeks ago before heading out the door and into another room.

“Come to the kitchen when you’re ready,” he finished with a small flourish of a tan hand.

Oikawa brought his pale hands up to his face and sighed loudly into them, muffling the exasperated sound so that Handsome-kun wouldn’t hear him. Although he was happy to have found someone that fit his definition of handsome, he wasn’t super psyched at the thought of being indebted to a complete stranger. 

What if Handsome-kun was some serial killer or part of a gang? What if he won’t let Oikawa free? He could be seen physically attempting to scatter those thoughts away with frantic movements with his pale hands midair.

_No, no, no. I’m sure Handsome-kun isn’t a fucking serial killer. He’s too good looking to be one._

Despite those extreme thoughts, Oikawa had to inwardly pat himself on the back for finding such a hot guy to bother.

He would have to find a way to steal this man’s heart.


	2. It's A Date, Iwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he was not going to let that man try and steal his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!
> 
> this is chapter 2 to my drunk au.
> 
> this has only been proofread by me, so I apologize in advance for any errors on my part. I will be looking through each chapter to try and catch any grammatical errors that may have slipped by.
> 
> handsome-kun's identity will be revealed! shocking discovery!  
> hah, just kidding. handsome-kun's identity is pretty obvious ;)
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

The distant clatter from the kitchen was only a small distraction that barely caught Oikawa’s attention. He was still so _fucking_ lost as to how he wound up in Handsome-kun’s apartment.

Despite his confusion, he could cross off a few things from his list of theories of how the night went.

He knew that the two of them didn’t have sex, which was good and bad. Good in the way that he now didn’t have any attachments to that man but also bad in the way that a) he didn’t sleep with him and b) he couldn’t cross off the item on his imaginary bucket list that said ‘sleep with a man more beautiful than I’.

Such a shame. Oikawa wouldn’t have minded getting a hand in those pants.

Oikawa could also cross off the theories that he broke into his apartment or was kidnapped. He was pretty sure that if he had broken in, he probably wouldn’t have just a hangover. Maybe a few bruises or broken bones, _or even death_ for intruding? 

He was almost positive that Handsome-kun’s looks could kill.

Oikawa wasn’t kidnapped, because Handsome-kun said so, and Oikawa was stupid enough to blindly trust a stranger.  
_It’s ok though_ , Oikawa thought hastily. _Handsome-kun is just too hot to be a bad person. I bet he saves fucking lives with those muscles.  
_

While his thoughts stumbled over one another, his cognitive abilities started to slow down as his head ache made itself apparent once more.

His head pounded, like his brain was jumping all over the place and screaming, “Hey! Hey! Guess what! You drank _way, way_ to much alcohol, so your head will hurt like a bitch! Like a lot! Just a reminder!”

_Fuck you, hangover._

“Fuck—“ Oikawa grabbed the pillow by his side and stuffed it against his face as he cursed loudly.

He took comfort in the pillow currently clamped against his face and breathed in the scent.

Oh, shit.

It smelled really, really good. Like Irish Spring soap and (maybe he was imagining it) the sun? Handsome-kun’s scent was just as attractive as his face.

Deciding that his head couldn’t take the ache any longer, the man quietly slipped out of bed before straightening out gingerly. He pulled his coat off, revealing pale skin that wasn’t (much to his disappoint) with love marks.

Upon further inspection, he realized his ass wasn’t sore either. 

They actually didn’t do it, huh.

Oikawa threw his head back in mock despair as he quickly threw a silent fit in the room, dancing around while pouting in dead silence as he hopped over to the pile of clothes by the side of the bed. One could say that he looked like a headless chicken performing a ritual dance, but fortunately no one was there to witness the act of terror.

Drunk or sober, his gaydar was still in top notch performance. He wouldn’t have minded getting laid by such a handsome brute, but he could never tell Handsome-kun that.

He sulkily pulled his dress shirt over his head and buttoned it after pulling up his dress pants, still suffering from the hard truth that he missed a wonderful opportunity to make love.

After a few moments of casual sniffing around, he found Handsome-kun’s bathroom and investigated further. Much to his satisfaction, he could see a green bar of soap that was undoubtedly Irish Spring soap as he brushed a few strands of his brunette locks aside.

Oikawa finished his preening and made finger guns at the reflection in the mirror as he winked with a smirk like some hormonal 5th grader.

_Time to go hunt himself a fine gentlemen currently known as Handsome-kun~._

The strong scent of coffee hit him like a wave as he stepped out of the dark bedroom and into the well-lit kitchen. His light brown eyes anxiously searched the kitchen before focusing on that ungodly man he had come to appreciate in the last 10 minutes.

Much to Oikawa’s disappointment, Handsome-kun had put on a plain t-shirt to cover up those attractive muscles while he had brewed his coffee. _Damn it._ He was really looking forward to discreetly gaping at those muscles.

Despite his disappointment, he instantly perked up when he saw a tan hand hold a steaming cup and a pill towards him, in which Oikawa immediately took with a gracious nod of his head.

“Thanks,” he mumbled before putting the pill in his mouth and taking a sip from his mug.

He didn’t bother to notice the severe lack of cream and sugar in the bitter coffee until it was too late.

Oikawa nearly turned green in the face, but remained silent as he struggled to choke down the pill with coffee. The man realized that Handsome-kun had taken a sip of his own coffee, which was also black. He felt faint; how could someone take their coffee bitter without any cushion of sweetness?

_Dear God. Handsome-kun was hot and hardcore._

“Uh, do you happen to have any cream or sugar?”

Handsome-kun snorted once he noticed Oikawa’s pale face but said nothing as he silently grabbed a container and a bottle. Oikawa merely nodded his thanks and took the bottle, pouring the creamer into his cup for a good ten seconds as he started off the conversation. “So, um, thanks for taking me home, uh…” Handsome-kun cut into his sentence by replying, “Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Iwaizumi Hajime. A strong name with an endearing sense of power. _Oikawa could hit that._

“Oikawa Tooru,” he replied graciously with a small bow of his head.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed a little and Oikawa felt a smirk growing.

_Score! Oikawa, 1. Iwaizumi, 0. Fuck yeah._

The pair continued on their slow, nonetheless enjoyable yet slightly awkward conversation as they sipped on their coffee. They talked about the more mundane things in life, like the weather, or how construction on one of the main roads had caused a lot of traffic. 

While they talked, Oikawa slowly felt his headache slowly drift away. Thank the Lord~

He wasn’t sure if it was the pill or listening to Handsome-kun’s sultry voice that cured his hangover, but he was still grateful either way.

Oikawa found that Iwaizumi worked as a bartender at the bar Oikawa had visited last night. Iwaizumi then continued to explain about how he watched Oikawa progressively become more and more drunk until the bar closed, and by then they were the only ones in the bar. Out of the kindness of his heart (Oikawa thought tearfully) the man brought Oikawa to his home because he was just “so drunk off his ass that he had trouble standing”.

Despite the annoyed way Iwaizumi spoke about Oikawa like he was a troublesome pest, it was strangely endearing.

To think that another human being cared for him, them being a stranger or not, was comforting.

“I want to take you out for a drink sometime to pay you back for taking care of me last night!” Oikawa simply blurted out the statement, much to both of their surprise.

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with wide eyes before narrowing them and impassively taking another drink from his coffee.

“No.”

_What?_

He couldn’t believe this. Oikawa was a charming young man with a hot body, and yet this other man was refusing to hit him up?

_Rude._

Oikawa spluttered, “Haah? I’m offering you a free drink!”

Iwaizumi blinked once, obviously not impressed in the slightest.

“I don’t want to look after your sorry ass when you get all drunk and whiny.”

Oikawa blinked back slowly before pursing his lips and replying, “Dinner, then. Without alcohol!” He added the last part hastily.

Iwaizumi sighed heavily like a teenager who was asked to clean his room.

“Fine.”

Oikawa had to stop himself from jumping up in excitement. _Hell yeah, who just got a date with a hot stranger? This guy did._

“It’s a date!” He exclaimed cheekily. 

His mental celebration was cut short as the phone in his pocket buzzed loudly, catching both the men’s attentions. Oikawa slipped the device out of his pocket and squinted at the message he had just received.

 

_**From: Hanamaki (◡‿◡✿)** _

_**Get your ass to work. You’re late.** _

_**[Received at 8:54 am.]**_ ).

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened like he had just seen an alien as he read the message.

“Fuck!” He yelled. Iwaizumi merely stared at Oikawa from under his eyelashes, not that perpetually disturbed by Oikawa’s franticness. 

Oikawa was going to be late. Again. And he was going to be yelled at. Again. Yay.

He hoisted up his belonging and met Iwaizumi’s gaze as he rushed to the door, calling out behind him, “Really sorry about this, but I have to go to work. Uh, I’ll meet you at the Flightless Crow, 7:30, tonight? Yeah, ok, great. Sounds good! See you there, Iwa—“ 

His goodbye was cut short by the slam of Iwaizumi’s apartment door, leaving Iwaizumi enshrouded in silence.

The bastard didn’t even wait to see if Iwaizumi was even free that evening.

Which, he was free, but still, some consideration would be nice.

Even then, you can’t expect much from an airhead like Oikawa.

Iwaizumi groaned loudly. He tried to be nice, and was rewarded with an absentminded prick who liked staring at his muscles.

Yes, he knew that Oikawa had been staring at his muscles.

Yes, he managed to figure out that Oikawa was obnoxious when drunk and even annoying when sober.

Yes, he knew that Oikawa was still a little cute despite his annoying quirks.

He was not going to let that man try and steal his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this so far!
> 
> it might seem a little slow as of now, but it will be faster and better when I can finally get a proper feel for this story.
> 
> next chapter should hopefully be out in a few days.
> 
> do not hesitate to comment if you wish to say something! I really appreciate the support people give me, from hits to kudos. It means a lot to me when someone takes the time to read my work, so thank you again!
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Iwa and Oiks are interrogated by their respective wingmen over the events of last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon appetite for all your fluff-filled desires °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> enjoy!

“Who was that?”

A deep voice, still husky from sleep, aroused Iwaizumi from his thoughts about a certain prick he managed to pick up the night before. He glanced up from his coffee to spot the source of the voice and found his roommate standing idly at his bedroom door.

“Just someone I took home last night.”

Ah, shit. That sounded like he had taken someone home not necessarily out of the kindness of his heart, but merely for more… Pleasurable activities.

Iwaizumi _almost_ face palmed at his “wise” choice of words, but instead remained stoic in hopes of Bokuto remaining oblivious. Hopefully he was too tired to actually process what Iwaizumi just said.

“Oh.”

His roommate combed his fingers through his locks, mixing the white and black locks in a strange combination as he blinked his eerie golden eyes blankly. He stood in his spot, dazed for a second, as he struggled to put the pieces together.

Iwaizumi stared at him boredly, waiting for him to explode or something else typical of Bokuto’s behavior.

_3… 2… 1..._

Slowly, but surely, Bokuto’s face lit up as slowly as the sloth’s from Zootopia when that fox or whatever told the sloth the joke about the three-humped camel. His black-and-white hair stood up on end as he thundered with wide golden eyes,

“YOU’RE SHITTING ME? IWAIZUMI HAJIME, THE BROODING ‘MATURE ADULT’ WITH A STICK UP HIS ASS, BROUGHT SOMEONE HOME?!”

Iwaizumi put his hands in his face and groaned.

_Here fucking we go, as per frickin’ usual._

Bokuto _leaped_ to Iwaizumi and ruffled his hair with a wide palm, an ecstatic grin growing wider and wider by the second.

“I KNEW you had some sort of emotion in you besides anger!”

The sleepy Bokuto was no more, much to Iwaizumi’s disappointment. Only three things in the whole world could snap him out of a morning daze; Akaashi, food, and the sex lives of others (exclusively in that order).

“ _Holy shit_ I gotta tell Kuroo this is big news—“

Bokuto whipped out his phone from the waistband of his shorts and immediately started typing as fast as he could. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened considerably once he realized that 

Bokuto was going to tell _Kuroo_ , the real life Gossip Girl, about the person he had brought home.

“NO.”

Iwaizumi bolted up from his seat and reached out at to grab the phone, but Bokuto quickly darted away (What the actual fuck? You’d expect a bulky mass of pure muscle like this damn owl to be slower than this). 

A hoot of victory arose from deep within Bokuto’s throat as his thumb managed to press send right before Iwaizumi took his device away and flung it onto the couch angrily.

Iwaizumi chased the shithead around the room until he caught up again and grabbed him into a headlock, trying to wrestle the other man to the ground. 

“YOU— LITTLE SHIT— I CAN’T BELIEVE— YOU JUST TEXTED HIM—“

“Couldn’t be— Helped— He would’ve figured— It out later— Anyways—“

Bokuto’s protests quickly died out as he went limp and fell to the floor, clutching his heart like some drama queen while panting from wrestling with his buff roommate. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and let go of the noisy creature before straightening back up to properly look down at Bokuto.

 _It’s too late,_ Iwaizumi thought miserably. _The bastard’s gonna come in here and ask me all these shitty questions that I don’t have answers to. This is fucking great. Is murder still illegal? I mean, I guess I could just kill both of them and hide the bodies, right? It’s not like anyone would miss them—_

“Yo.”

Iwaizumi’s heart seemed to sink at the familiarly painful greeting. He turned, trying his best to glare at the newcomer before growling,

“And what the fuck are you doing here?”

The newcomer, with his horrible bed head and uncanny smirk, merely blinked his feline-like golden eyes. He placed a hand over his heat in mock hurt as he replied,

“First of all, rude, and second of all, I live here.”

The pitiful heap of muscle with owl-like characteristics at Iwaizumi’s feet immediately perked up once he recognized that deep, sultry voice.

“KUROO! SAVE ME FROM IWA—“

Bokuto’s futile attempt at a SOS was stopped by Iwaizumi’s foot pressing into his shoulder, the pressure increasing as a way to silently say _“Just fuckin’ try me, I dare you."_ That seemed to shut him up quite nicely.

All throughout Iwaizumi’s telepathic communication, he failed to notice that Kuroo had pulled out his phone.

“So ah, a little birdy told me that you brought someone home?”

Iwaizumi froze.

He turned to eye Kuroo.

“It wasn’t like that, I swear—“

Before he had the chance to properly explain himself, the lights flickered off and Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat.

Shit. _Shitshitshitshit RUN RUN TO THE BEDROOM OR ELSE THEY’LL—_

Alas, he was too late.

A pair of arms wound around Iwaizumi’s midsection, holding him tightly to prevent him from getting _the fuck_ away while another pair of strong arms wrapped around his legs. The owners of the arms, presumably the shitheads for roommates that he was blessed with, carried him up and away to the kitchen table, where they then sat him down in a chair.

Iwaizumi tried to struggle, but realized his efforts were futile considering he was up against two ex-volleyball college players that still bothered to work out. He went limp in the chair, trying not to panic.

He had nothing to panic about. He didn’t fuck the drunk he took home. No monkey business on his part (Oikawa’s a different story) but overall he didn’t do anything. He’s got this in the bag.

Since he was apparently too busy dwelling in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the belt someone managed to tie around him and the chair and _other type of restraint (was that a shoe string?)_ to bind him to the chair.

Great. Little over the top, but isn’t everything in this story? 

Moments passed until the single light over the kitchen table was flipped on, flooding the surrounding area with dim lighting. 

Kuroo and Bokuto stood opposite of Iwaizumi, both observing him closely. Iwaizumi had to pinch his thigh to keep his eyes from rolling. 

This was really stupid. He felt like a criminal being question by two buff police officers. 

At least this isn’t the first time this has happened (he didn’t really want to talk about the 1st time… or 2nd or 3rd time this ridiculous scenario had happened when his best friends wanted to get something juicy out of him). 

“So, Mr. Iwaizumi Hajime. Correct?” 

Iwaizumi deadpanned and gave Kuroo the nastiest glare he could summon at that moment. Slowly, forcefully he answered, 

“Yes." 

Kuroo gave him a pointed look overtop black-rimmed glasses (since when did he put those on??) before drawling, 

“Suspects say that you brought a man to this apartment last night. May I ask, what were your intentions, and if they were lewd, did you follow through with them? With details, as well.” 

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Iwaizumi sighed loudly, immediately breaking the façade the idiots had put on. 

“Look guys, I brought the guy home because he was drunk off his ass and didn’t even know where his home was because he was so drunk. I couldn’t just leave him at the bar, so I took him home. We didn’t do anything ‘lewd’, so keep your pants on." 

His growl slowly turned into a grumble the farther he got along with his explanation, and his gaze sunk lower and lower until it rested on the wood of the table. Bokuto drummed his fingers on top of the wooden table, seemingly trying to observe and connect the pieces together into a sensible story. 

“I call bullshit.” 

Iwaizumi about popped a vein in his forehead as he forced himself up. 

“YOU BASTARDS WE DIDN’T DO ANTHING!" 

Kuroo ignored his protests but whisked his glasses off to stare only inches away from Iwaizumi’s face. His golden eyes seemed to stare in the depths of his soul, but Iwaizumi didn’t care. He was practically an open book. 

The staring contest lasted for a solid minute before Kuroo blinked away to look at Bokuto. “Bo, if this man won’t tell the truth, you know what we’ll have to do?” 

Iwaizumi could practically feel the energy bounding off Bokuto as he replied eagerly, 

“What?" 

Kuroo only offered a mischievous smirk and Iwaizumi felt his heart sink to the floor. _Oh no._

“We’ll just have to ask the victim himself.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t have time for this. 

He had a dinner date at 7:30 for fuck’s sake. 

Oikawa settled into his chair with an ungodly groan as he pressed the palms of his hands over his eyelids. The medication helped, but his head still throbbed slightly from the head ache work had managed to give him. 

“That bad, huh?” 

Oikawa glanced over to the man sitting beside him, regarding him with guarded eyes. 

“What?” 

Hanamaki turned his head to face Oikawa briefly, setting down the pen in his hand before replying, 

“Last night.” 

Oikawa propped up his chin with a hand, an unamused smirk piercing his lips. 

“What do you know about my last night?” 

Hanamaki merely shrugged, peering at Oikawa through long eyelashes. 

“Well, you were late to work, you look like shit, it looks like you _feel_ like shit, and your hair isn’t perfect. Since you didn’t bother to tell Mattsun or I about your sex life during last night but you’re still like this”, Hanamaki gestured to Oikawa’s disheveled figure, “I’m guessing things didn’t go to well?” 

Oikawa glared at his best friend and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. His pouting was short-lived, however, when he decided it would be wise to tell Hanamaki or else he’ll go to Matsukawa and talk about Oikawa’s secret night. 

He sighed heavily. He would never hear the end of it from those two sad excuses for best friends if he didn’t tell them. 

“After work I just went to the bar that I usually go to and got a little more drunk than planned. The bartender dude took me home”, he frantically raised a hand when Hanamaki’s eyebrow raised in suspicion, “But we didn’t do the dirty, promise! Totally PG, I just passed out.” 

“That’s not all though, is it?” 

_“HOLY SH—“_

Oikawa nearly jumped to high Heaven when he heard the breathy voice in his ear. He spun around, panicking while he tried to focus on the prick who decided to scare him. His wide brown gaze quickly focused on wild ebony locks and hooded eyes. 

__What the actual fuck?_ _

Oh. It was Matsukawa. _Big surprise._

Two bouts of laughter erupted from his two best friends as they chortled about Oikawa, who was now sulking in his chair. 

“Mattsun, MEAN.” 

The laughter died down slowly, leaving the two of them wiping tears from their eyes as they turned their attention back to Oikawa. 

“But I’m right, there’s more. Spill it.” 

Oikawa frowned and started to play with the hem of his dress shirt. 

“Nothing more really, I just… Might’ve… Tried to get laid while drunk? Like Iwaizumi said that I basically followed him home and tried to strip so he made a straight jacket out of my coat and built a pillow fort to protect himself.” 

Hanamaki snorted and Matsukawa nearly choked on his drink he had been drinking. 

“You— What?” Matsukawa spluttered into another laugh. 

Oikawa drew up his knees and hugged them consciously. 

“He was really hot! Like, god damn, his muscles are to die for. I’m like 97% sure I would’ve tried to get laid regardless of if I was drunk or sober.” 

The thought of Iwaizumi shirtless went right to his crotch, which he promptly ignored. 

Oikawa immediately perked up and added proudly, “But I got a date tonight, with the bartender guy. To apologize and thank him, of course.” 

Oikawa looked down at his watch to look for the time before saying, 

“In which I have to go to get ready for.” 

He stood up, brushed off his pants and picked up his suitcase and jacket. He flashed a dazzling smile towards the two little shitheads and flung up his signature peace sign. 

_“Ta ta!”_

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged a look before turning back to taunt Oikawa. 

“Get a room!" 

“Use protection!” 

“Mom and Dad are proud!" 

Oikawa didn’t turn back, but he did roll his eyes as he walked out of the building. 

He couldn’t be bothered with those two idiots. 

He had much more important things to worry about. 

Like, how was he going to swoon Handsome-kun? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I love writing this story because of all the fluff and I firmly believe in a daily dose of fluff along with a daily dose of angst lol (you can get the fluff here but there's honestly no angst here at all lmao)
> 
> any kudos or comments really drive me and inspire me to keep on writing this, so please, don't be afraid to show a little love (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> (also, don't be afraid to tell me if there's any errors grammatical or otherwise so that I can correct them c: )
> 
> anyways, next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days!


	4. The Flightless Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iwa and Oiks go on their date- no, not date, just a dinner.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 4 of my Drunk AU!
> 
> So this chapter was a bother to write, and idk about how I feel about this chapter, but it's here nonetheless lol
> 
> Thank you to all those who have been sticking with me through this story, and thank you to those who have just started it. I really appreciate it : )
> 
> Enjoy!

Honestly, he had no fucking clue as to what he should wear for his dinner with Oikawa.

He stood in front of his closet, observing the array of clothing items as several thoughts flooded his mind.

Formal or casual? Is it hot or cold outside? Jeans, dress pants, shorts? What kind of shirt? What colors? Should he add any accessories? Would that even up his sex appeal?

Wait. _Why the hell did he need to up his sex appeal?_ This was a simple dinner, a treat on Oikawa’s half for making a complete stranger take full responsibility for him.

So why was he agonizing over every little thing?

This was bad; very, very, bad indeed.

“Where is this date with the victim?”

Iwaizumi slowly turned, a deadpan look glazed over his face as he stared at the two intruders in his bedroom. With a sigh, he replied curtly,

“It’s not a date, but it’s at the Flightless Crow.”

Bokuto took the lollipop out from his lips with a cheery pop and grinned.

“Oh! I took Akaashi there on our second date. Pretty nice place. I think we wore nice clothes, but nothing like suits or anything.”

Okay, he could work with that.

Iwaizumi turned back to face his closet, pensively dreading the next few minutes of his life.

 

After many agonizing minutes, several insults from Kuroo and Bokuto, and a few death threats from Iwaizumi, they were finally done.

“Alright, I’m going to head out early. I need to stop by work real quick to pick up my paycheck beforehand anyways.”

He still had about an hour and ten minutes before he needed to be present at the Flightless Crow, so why not kill some time outside instead of with these two knuckleheads.

Iwaizumi finished buttoning up his shirt and gave another glare at the two.

“Behave. No burning the house down, no parties, no loud noises, okay?”

Kuroo placed a hand over his heart as if he was making an uncharacteristically kind gesture, his tone dripping with conviction as he replied steadily,

“Don’t you worry about anything. I thought Bo and I could have a bro’s night out, so we’ll be going out as well.”

Bokuto eyes could be seen literally shining as he looked up at Kuroo, apparently touched to his very soul.

“Bro! Your treat?”

Kuroo nodded gently, eyes alight with equal warmth.

“Yes, bro.”

“Could we bring Akaashi and Kenma too?”

“Oh! Like a double-date-bro-night-out? Hell yeah!”

“Ahh bro!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the idiots that stood before him before walking over to the door. He put on his shoes, gave the two men another warning glare, and finally trudged out the door.

“Behave,” he warned loudly while closing the door. Iwaizumi stared at the oak wood, disbelieving of what he had got himself into. He hadn’t been on a date in what, two, three months?

 _Damn._ He really did have a stick up his ass.

Oh well. It wasn’t even a date, really. Just dinner with the cute alcoholic he dragged home. _Right?_

Fuck it. Iwaizumi walked away from his apartment and headed down the stairs.

As his thoughts engulfed his mind like a broken dam, he failed to notice the familiar head of brunette cow licks behind him that disappeared hurriedly into another apartment only a door down.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, _shitfuckshitshitfuckaduck_ shit I’m going to be late~”

Oikawa’s usual singsong voice held a heavy edge of panic to it as he rammed his key into the door lock and threw it open, allowing him to enter into his dark apartment. 

In his panic, he didn’t either bother to notice the other man walking away from him in the hall, dressed quite dashingly as if he was going out somewhere.

_(It’s alright though. Ignorance is bliss as of now for these two gentlemen~)_

It took Oikawa an hour to get ready; and that was rushing at the speed of light for him.

He threw on a new, better-smelling outfit (thank God he had an array of clothes that were predetermined to be “worthy” of going out on a date so he didn’t spend a lifetime trying to pick the perfect outfit to swoon Iwaizumi with) and then ran into the bathroom to uh, freshen up. 

He restlessly ran his long, limber fingers through his hair, smoothing out any odd cowlicks and simply brushing it up to wavy perfection. After a light spray of cologne, he was done. 

Record time, by the way. It only took him one hour to get ready.

_Impressive._

Oikawa quickly ran out the door and out of the apartment building, his thanks to the lanky doorman hasty and almost inaudible in his hurry.

The Flightless Crow was only ten minutes away, thank God, but he had exactly six minutes to get there. FUCK—

He fucking _flew_ into a run down the street, dodging the people like some sort of ninja. Oikawa absolutely refused to be late. 

If he was, he might never be able to get laid by Iwaizumi for the rest of his life, and that would be his greatest mistake in life.

 

Iwaizumi, being the kind gentleman he was, had already entered the Flightless Crow and taken up their reservation, which was under Oikawa’s name.

A young server with brilliant orangey hair had showed him to their table, which was oh-so-romantically placed by a large window that showed the setting sun during the glorious evening.

A candle sat in the middle of the white-topped table, slowly burning like the fires of a newfound love.

Quite frankly, Iwaizumi almost, _almost_ gagged at the scene.

Too romantic. Was the universe trying to tell Iwaizumi something?

If it was trying to say something, it must be _pretty damn dumb._

Almost grudgingly, Iwaizumi sat down in one of the seats and rested his head on top of his folded hands, pondering when Oikawa would finally arrive.

One… Two… Three… Six minutes passed in silence as the ambience of the restaurant went from classy to downright romantic, with the lights dimming and the gentle flow of conversations becoming flirtier and all lovey-dovey by the second.

Iwaizumi put his head in his hands. _Screw all the couples in here._

Just as his disbelief couldn’t get any worse, the faint scent of cologne reached his nose, which responded all too easily to it. The scent was actually quite pleasant; it wasn’t something he would wear, but he was definitely attracted to it—

“Hey.”

The soft, breathless words reached Iwaizumi and he looked up to see a man, dressing rather ravishingly and looking like quite the gentleman.

“Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi acknowledged him with a nod of his head as the other sat down at the chair in front of him, quickly clasping his hands in his lap and turning his attention to him.

 

It was show time for Oikawa now. He had to show Handsome-kun what hot shit Oikawa was.

“Sorry I was so late, I had a hectic morning, but ah you knew that, haha of course you do because you were there…”

Oikawa’s babbling died down as he silently reprimanded himself, leaving Iwaizumi smirking.

_You fool! You just sounded really stupid and now he probably is thinking about how much of an idiot you are!_

_I know, I know!_ Oikawa blinked blankly and offered a dumb grin in an effort to mask his panic. _I don’t know why I’m doing so badly! I can usually swoon all the girls, but he’s different! Just shut up and let me talk to him!_

Thankfully, his inner conflict was put aside once a server with grey hair and a cute little mole under his eye smiled and took their order. 

Once the waiter disappeared off into the kitchen, Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi. The latter seemed to take some form of pity on Oikawa, because he started the conversation this time.

“So, what do you do for a living, if you don’t mind me asking? I don’t know a whole lot about you,”

Oikawa seemed to visibly perk up as Iwaizumi spoke.

“Oh! I work as an editor for the Aoba Johsai Publishing House. I edit shounen manga, especially sports manga.”

And from there, their conversation took off like a bird in flight.

They spoke about their jobs, Oikawa being an editor and Iwaizumi a bartender of Oikawa’s favorite gay bar. Oikawa was slightly surprised to learn that Iwaizumi was gay, but nonetheless pleased (If you couldn’t tell already, Oikawa was just as gay as the sky was blue on a sunny day. In other words, _very_ ).

They moved on to other topics as they ate their dinner and sipped on some wine (Iwaizumi grudgingly allowed it, provided that Oikawa didn’t drink too much), and both of them complained about their best friends, then finally discussing their hobbies.

 

As much as Iwaizumi would hate to admit, he did enjoy himself that night with Oikawa.

They walked out from the Flightless Crow together after Oikawa had paid, like promised.

Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa as they walked, an honest smile crossing his face while he started,

“Well, thank you for the meal. Tonight was great.”

Oikawa reciprocated the smile with a grin. 

“Anytime, Iwaizumi. If anything, could I maybe, you know, take you out again?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice that Oikawa’s smile was intoxicating and addictive at the same time. It was a real smile, not some little smirk or fake grin he would plaster on his face when speaking to strangers.

It was nice.

“Of course.”

Oikawa’s smile seemed to grow larger and brighter when Iwaizumi agreed. Fuck, that was cute.

Iwaizumi’s heart took the liberty of beating just a little bit faster, and he could feel a blush dance across the tips of his ears and on the back of his neck.

_Damn it, this is really, really bad._

“Um, anyways, I should probably get going. I have to work tomorrow, so…”

“Oh! Yeah, of course. I guess I’ll see you around? Could I get your number?”

It would’ve been the end if they simply parted their separate ways after getting each other’s numbers, but that wasn’t necessarily the case. 

Iwaizumi took off first, walking in one direction, while Oikawa took off second, while walking in the… same direction?

It wouldn’t have been that awkward if they hadn’t just decided to “part ways” in the same direction. 

All conversation had been stopped, and this was the time when they would reflect about the events of the night and how they felt while walking home in the moonlight.

“Are you heading this way as well?”

Iwaizumi nodded. Well, at least that broke the tension. 

Oikawa jogged up to Iwaizumi with ease before slowing down to match his pace. As they walked, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice that Oikawa seemed to be shivering slightly.

The idiot didn’t bring a coat, did he? Stupid.

“Did you bring a coat?”

Oikawa glanced coyly at Iwaizumi before turning away with a playful huff.

“Nope. But it’s okay, I’ll be fine—“

His yammering was cut off abruptly as the wind picked up, flooding through the street like a tidal wave of chilliness. Iwaizumi was quite blunt as he replied,

“Stupid. You should’ve brought a coat.”

Oikawa pursed his lips in a little pout.

“Iwa-chan, are you my mom?”

Prick. _Let him freeze for all I care._

“No, I’m not your mom, but I do feel bad for the woman who is.”

“IWA-CHAN, MEAN.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s remark before processing the bullshit pet name Oikawa seemed to have made.

“Iwa-chan? What’s up with that?”

Oikawa shrugged, turning back to look at the road ahead of them.

“Iwaizumi is such a long, bothersome name to say. It’s like, four whole syllables. Iwa-chan is only like two and a half, so therefore, it’s better.”

He didn’t bother to add that Iwa-chan was cuter too.

Their banter continued until Iwaizumi finally stopped at his apartment building. He looked at Oikawa with a smile, but the grin soon faded when he saw that Oikawa had been staring at him like he’d just seen some extraterrestrial being. A little unnerved, he began,

“So, this is my stop here—“

“WHAT?!”

Iwaizumi froze at Oikawa’s outburst. Either he was really mad or really shocked for some reason; either way, he couldn’t tell the fuck why.

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with eyes as wide as saucers as he whispered,

“I live here too.”

“What?!”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to be shocked.

“No, no, no. I— I would’ve noticed you by now, if you lived here.”

His heart was beating just a little faster, secretly daring Oikawa’s words to be false. Holy shit, he thought that his night was becoming just a little bit WORSE.

“I’ll show you. Let’s get in here.”

Oikawa was nothing but confident as he strutted into the building, with Iwaizumi following behind a little unsurely. They nodded to the tall doorman before entering the elevator.  
“Which floor are you?”

“The fourth.”

Iwaizumi furrowed his eye brows. That was the same exact floor as him.

_What the actual fuck?_

How could he not have noticed the prick beforehand? It seems only natural that they would’ve run into each other before since they live in the same building on the same floor.

Silence filled the small compartment, and the air seemed so thick Iwaizumi could basically taste it.

Gross.

A small ding sounded once they ascended to the fourth floor before the metallic doors slid open to allow access to the floor.

Iwaizumi stepped out, mindful of the small step he had to take because the elevator’s platform didn’t quite meet the floor.

Oikawa, on the other hand, was not so perceptive in his rush to prove himself right, and so his foot caught on the lip and he promptly fell forward in a face-plant.

Iwaizumi could practically see the whole thing fall through in slow motion, along with the obnoxiously loud “SSSHHHIIITTT!” escaping Oikawa’s pretty lips while he fell to the floor.

Wonderful. The loud thump of a fallen body and the very loud, unnescessary curse word at 12:34 AM shouldn’t disturb the neighbors at all. Of course.

Iwaizumi didn’t help Oikawa up because if he did then a) he might punch Oikawa or b) he might throttle him to make him shut up. For forever.

He settled for a happy medium, in which he merely smirked and made a jab at the brunette’s cursing.

“Oh, Oikawa, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Oikawa breathed heavily through his nose and clambering up to face Iwaizumi, their noses only inches apart.

With a moment’s hesitation, Oikawa darted forward and pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s roughly. He held it for a moment, and then moved back to smirk.

“I guess I do now,” he wheezed giddily.

Iwaizumi, at this point, had wiped the smirk completely off his face, and instead, a deep red blush flooded everywhere through his body. Across his face, ears, neck, groin—

 _This is it._ His heart pounded like he had just ridden a roller coaster. _I think I’m going into cardiac arrest._

Oikawa didn’t even bother to give Iwaizumi time to respond to the kiss before he moved off to the right and stopped in front of a door.

“Good night, Iwa-chan~”

His key slid into the lock and he unlocked his apartment door before entering his apartment and closing the door with a thud.

Damn Oikawa left poor Iwaizumi in the hallway with an impressive hard-on and mild shock as to what had just happened in the last thirty seconds.

Dear God, his body was not ready for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate comments and kudos! Those things really give me a confidence boost in this crappy fic of the fluffiest fluff, and they really give me the motivation to continue this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to update this every week, especially since school will be over very, very soon!
> 
> more tags to be added as the story progresses, and more characters will be introduced as the story goes on.
> 
> please, i really appreciate kudos and if you have anything you'd like to say, don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> thanks for reading this c:


End file.
